La Esperanza de Feigenbaum
by Lluvia185
Summary: 5ºtemporada, crossover con BtVS. ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si durante el capitulo Shells, cuando Angel telefonea a Giles, Willow y Buffy hubieran acudido en ayuda de Fred? Ganador a la mejor respuesta al Challengue ¿qué hubiera pasado si..?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí os dejo otro de mis fics  
_

_Este mini-fic fue escrito originalmente en respuesta a un Challengue del Foro Sunnydale Express¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_

Título: La Esperanza de Feigenbaum, (Feigenbaum es el nombre del peluche de Fred)  
Autora: Lluvia  
Tiempo: Quinta temporada de Angel, entre el capitulo A hole in this world y Shells.  
Pairing: Spuffy, Fred-Wes  
Resumen¿Qué habría pasado si Buffy hubiera ayudado a Fred cuando Angel llamó a Giles para localizar a Willow?

Disclaimer: En este capi hay varias conversaciones tomadas integramente del capitulo Shells de la quinta temporada de Angel.

* * *

**Parte primera**

Había sido un mal día. Para ser justos, un día verdaderamente horrible, uno de los peores días que cada uno de aquellos hombres había vivido y esos hombres estaban especializados en esa clase de días.

Todos ellos habían luchado contra viento y marea durante ese día, y si sirviera de algo lo seguirían haciendo, lucharían contra gigantes y molinos de viento si con eso conseguían salvarla. Pero¿Acaso quedaba algo que salvar¿Quedaba algo de la Fred que todos habían conocido y amado¿O únicamente su cuerpo vacío, endurecido y provisto de cualquier tipo de humanidad, era lo único que el demonio les había dejado?

Wesley había visto su último aliento, había estado con ella mientras la infección acababa con su vida. La había sostenido mientras el demonio devoraba su cuerpo, solo para invadirlo con su indigna presencia. Una posesión que iba más allá de cualquier concepción. La pureza y candidez de Fred no debían ser profanadas de esa manera.

El miedo la había acuciado, no quería irse, no quería abandonar aunque el dolor fuera insoportable. Sin embargo, mientras el demonio arrasaba su cuerpo, ella había sido valiente. Valiente hasta el último instante, hasta el último latido. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo ganar. Wesley la había tenido en sus brazos, la había acompañado hasta el final.

Y ahora ya no quedaba nada.

La había perdido. Había perdido a Fred. Había perdido a la mujer que más había amado. La _única_ mujer a la que había amado. La única por la que habría dado su vida si así ella se hubiese salvado.

Illyria no solo había vaciado el cuerpo de Fred, también había vaciado el suyo. Ella había sido siempre su motivo para continuar, su razón, su todo. Y ahora ya no estaba. Se había ido. Illyria se la había llevado. Y con ella se había llevado a Wesley. Con la única ventaja de que Fred ya no sufriría más, mientras él padecería una muerte en vida.

Porque una vida sin amor, sin esperanza, sin Fred, no merecía ser vivida.

La culpa aquejaba a otros dos hombres en aquel cuarto. El primero de ellos no era un hombre en el sentido estricto, aunque sí un ser masculino.

Lorne el demonio vidente que adoraba la diversión, no volvería a ser feliz. Su amiga, su pajarillo cantor que llenaba sus días con joviales risas, había muerto. Y en su lugar, un demonio, un ser de los antiguos, se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Él había tenido delante al culpable, le había examinado igual que al resto del personal de Wolfram&Hart, había oído un suave tarareo y había pasado al siguiente. Porque estaba ocupado, había que hacer muchas cosas y no había tiempo para preocuparse de ayudantes de laboratorio, con cierto aire nerd e infantil.

Si sólo hubiera estado más atento, si hubiera estado más concentrado, si hubiera escuchado mejor, tal vez… ¿Cuántas cosas podían haberse evitado si alguno de esos _"si hubiera…"_ hubiesen pasado¿Podría Fred seguir viva y risueña si él hubiera prestado más atención al canto de Knox?

La culpa por lo que podía haber pasado y no había sucedido, era una cosa extraña. Pero nada comparado con la culpa por haber hecho algo indebido, ese era el sentimiento que oprimía a Gunn.

Si no hubiera pensado en él por encima del resto de las cosas, si no hubiera firmado ese papel…Pero sólo era un trozo de papel ¿Cómo iba a saber él las consecuencias que traería? Y sin embargo lo sabía, nada en Wolfram&Hart era gratis, todo tenía sus consecuencias. Todo.

Quería liberar su carga, quería confesar, pero algo se lo impedía. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que cuando el resto supiera que todo había sido culpa suya, que Fred había… por su culpa. Todo por su culpa, por su egoísmo, por su miedo a volver a ser lo que era, por miedo a volver a ser aquel chico callejero sin nada que ofrecer al mundo. Por eso habían perdido a Fred.

No, no podía confesar. Su pecado no podía ser perdonado, ellos no podían saber lo que había hecho.

Sólo dos hombres en aquel cuarto mantenían una pequeña puerta abierta a la esperanza. Hacía mucho que ninguno de ellos era un hombre propiamente dicho, y por eso su pequeña esperanza se mantenía. Eran vampiros. En su mundo la muerte no era el final, la muerte bien podía ser un nuevo comienzo.

Ambos habían muerto como humanos y renacido como hijos de la noche, ambos habían sido enviados al infierno y habían regresado, ambos habían perdidos sus almas y vuelto a recuperarlas. En sus experiencias basaban su esperanza. Si el alma de Fred seguía intacta podrían hacerla volver, igual que Wolfram&Hart había hecho volver a Darla, igual que Willow había hecho volver a Buffy. Aún había esperanza.

- Wes, sé que lo estas pasando mal – dijo Ángel intentando aplacar la ira que consumía al ex-Vigilante – pero necesito que estéis alerta, todos vosotros. Por el bien de Fred.

- Fred ha desaparecido – murmuró Wesley con la voz estrangulada.

- Eso no lo sabes – replicó Gunn aferrándose a las ultimas posibilidades.

- ¡Yo vi como la destripaba desde dentro! – gritó Wesley aquejado por el dolor de la perdida – todo lo que era ha desaparecido. Ya no queda más que la cáscara.

- Encontraremos la forma de rellenarla – dijo Ángel con más calma.

- Esa cosa solo se apoderó de su cuerpo – explicó Spike con vehemencia – no de su ser espiritual.

- Lo que importa es el alma – clarificó el otro vampiro.

- Confía en nosotros – añadió Spike – somos expertos.

- Pero y si… - comenzó a decir Gunn no queriendo abrazarse a una esperanza que podría ser solo polvo en el viento - ¿Y si sus órganos ya se ha licuado?

- Asados en un pilar de fuego salvando el mundo – respondió el vampiro teñido intentando convencer a Gunn – lo mío fue peor.

- ¿Tu crees… – preguntó Wesley con temor –… que hay posibilidades de recuperarla?

- El alma de Fred tiene que estar en alguna parte – explicó Ángel – La encontraremos y la devolveremos a su lugar. Y luego se lo haremos pagar a cada hijo de puta que intervino. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

El silencio en la sala se pudo saborear durante un segundo, luego los cuatro hombres que quedaban en el despacho se pusieron de pie, comenzando a trazar el plan que les devolvería la alegría que sus vidas habían perdido en tan solo un día.

- Empecemos – animó Gunn.

- Necesitamos armas – requirió Ángel.

- Willow – aportó en seguida Wesley.

- Se ha enfrentado a los muertos antes – explicó Spike – lo ultimo que sé es que estaba en Sudamérica.

- La localizaremos y traeremos aquí – dijo Ángel reafirmándose en el plan – Mientras tanto debemos contener a Illyria – en aquel punto el vampiro se volvió hacia el ex-vigilante – Wes, tu eres el único que ha tenido contacto ¿Sabes a donde se dirige?

------------------o------------------

Mientras tanto en las mismas oficinas de Wolfram&Hart, el poderoso demonio Illyria resucitado bajo la forma azulada del cuerpo de Winnifred Burkle, irrumpía en la oficina de Gunn para llevarse a Knox. Su sacerdote, uno de los adeptos que había ayudado a que lo que estaba escrito, lo que fue predicho, se cumpliera, el que había elegido el cuerpo de su portadora, el asesino intelectual de Fred, el Qwa'ha Xahn.

Con él en su poder, Illyria buscaría su ataúd de piedra para recuperar sus poderes y traer a su ejército a la Tierra, recuperando su reino y sus dominios.

--------------------o--------------------

(Roma en el mismo instante)

- Hey Buffy – dijo Dawn asomando la cabeza a la cocina mientras cogía su bolso y rebuscaba algo en él – Voy a salir un rato. He quedado con Giulia y Marco, van a enseñarme un sitio en… ¿Oye has visto mi móvil? No sé…donde… – Dawn levantó la vista del interior de su bolso para mirar a su hermana ante la falta de respuesta - ¿Buffy? Sabes que llevas quince minutos lavando el mismo plato ¿verdad?

Buffy se giró hacia su hermana, con gesto interrogante y el plato aún en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sujetaba el estropajo.

- ¿El plato? – le dijo Dawn señalándola con la mano, Buffy siguió mirándola sin entender – Llevas un cuarto de hora lavando ese plato, Buff.

- Amh, vaya…no me había dado cuenta – dijo Buffy dejando el plato en el fregadero con aire distraído y cogiendo otro.

- Ayer rompiste dos platos – continuó Dawn – y la semana pasada tres vasos y otro plato – Dawn se calló un momento antes de preguntar – Es por lo que nos contó Andrew¿no?

Buffy soltó el nuevo plato en la encimera y se agarró a ella con ambas manos, bajando la cabeza y refunfuñando.

- Es que… - comenzó a decir la rubia, girándose bruscamente hacia su hermana - ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así¿Cómo…¿Tanto le costaba coger un teléfono y llamarme?

- Mira, Buffy – dijo Dawn acercándose a ella comprensivamente – Creo que lo que deberías hacer es coger un avión y dejar de comerte la cabeza, y de paso dejar de cargarte nuestra vajilla.

- Supongo – murmuró Buffy levantando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente ante la sonrisa amistosa de su hermana – sólo que no se porque lo ha hecho.

- ¿Y eso no podrías solventarlo, preguntándoselo? – inquirió Dawn buscando la mirada de su hermana – Escucha, Buff. Hace tiempo que deje de intentar entender vuestra relación. Es excesivamente complicada para poder seguirla. Es decir, tú decías que le odiabas pero aprovechabas cada momento para tirártelo, él decía que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero intenta…hacerte daño. Vuelve con un alma porque creyó que era lo que tú querías y entonces le perdonas, pero dices que no volverás con él y sin embargo os hacéis inseparables. Y luego cuando finalmente admites que le quieres, él no te cree y te obliga a abandonarle para suicidarse salvando el mundo. Y ahora, no sabemos exactamente cómo, vuelve de entre los muertos y ni si quiera puede hacer una llamada. En fin…es de locos, Buffy.

- Lo sé – dijo Buffy intentado sonreír, pero sus ojos la traicionaron llenándose de lagrimas – es sólo que…Dios¿Cómo ha podido dejarme creer que seguía muerto¿Que…que yo le maté?

- Buffy – dijo Dawn cogiéndola de las manos y haciendo que la mirara – ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú no le mataste.

- Pero le deje allí…le… – Buffy tomó aire intentando no llorar – Dije que no iba a abandonar a nadie y dejé al hombre que… al hombre que más me importaba. Dawn, le abandoné sabiendo que iba a morir, dejé que sacrificara por todos nosotros y… ¡Dios! – se quejó Buffy pasándose la mano por el rostro para apartar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos – La culpa me ha estado matando durante casi un año y resulta que él estaba vivo.

- Pues ve a verle y dale una buena patada en la entrepierna – dijo Dawn intentado animarla, pero su hermana no la escuchó.

- Y Ángel… ¡oh! Él…sabía, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando – continuó Buffy paseándose por la pequeña cocina del piso – Le dije que nunca me perdonaría el haberle dejado allí abajo, igual que nunca pude perdonarme el haberle mandado a él al infierno cuando lo de Acathla. Y el muy… ¿No puede llamarme y decirme, eh oye Buffy, no te auto-flageles más porque Spike ha vuelto? – Buffy emitió un gruñido saliendo de la cocina furiosa.

- ¿Y qué tal lo de ir a Los Ángeles y darles una paliza a ambos? – preguntó Dawn alzando la voz mientras la perseguía. Un minuto después Buffy emitió un gritó y dejó caer un vaso que llevaba en la mano y que se hizo añicos contra el suelo - ¿Es que no has oído mi discurso sobre la vajilla? – inquirió Dawn molesta - ¡Willow! – gritó al ver a la pelirroja en medio del salón parada delante de su hermana.

- ¿Wills, no puedes llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo? – preguntó Buffy repuesta del sobresalto.

- Es que tengo prisa – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Giles me dijo que estabas meditando en el Himalaya en no se que dimensión – respondió Buffy

- En el plano Astral – corrigió Willow – Lo estaba hasta hace un par de minutos, pero noté un cambio poderoso entre los planos…algo…algo antiguo y no precisamente bueno.

- ¿El Primero? – preguntó Buffy con temor, Willow negó con la cabeza.

- No. No creo que sea el Primero, pero es muy antiguo y poderoso – contestó la bruja – He venido en seguida para teletrasportarnos al Nuevo Consejo, a ver si Giles sabe algo.

- Está bien – asintió Buffy – voy a calzarme y coger mi chaqueta.

Willow cabeceó y la rubia desapareció por el pasillo hacia su habitación, dos minutos después Buffy volvió y las dos amigas se desvanecieron en un remolino de aire.

---------------------o-----------------------

- Espera – dijo Buffy agarrando a Willow antes de que tocara la puerta del despacho de Giles. La rubia había estado a punto de golpear a Andrew a la entrada, cuando el chico había intentado impedirles pasar – parece que Giles está hablando con alguien.

- Averigüemos porque ese enano mental no quería que entráramos – susurró Willow pegando la oreja a la enorme puerta de madera del despacho, mientras Buffy la imitaba.

---o---

_- ¿¡En el Himalaya!? Creía que estaba en Sudamérica – resonó la voz de Ángel por el altavoz del teléfono de Giles._

_- Willow está en un retiro espiritual, Ángel – contestó Giles excesivamente frío, una tercera voz se oyó por debajo en el teléfono._

_- Oye, escucha – dijo Ángel de nuevo - ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está en ese avión? _

_- Willow está perfeccionando sus habilidades en el plano astral – respondió Giles monótono_

_- ¿Has dicho…proyección astral? – preguntó Ángel – Bueno¿Y no hay forma de proyectarla a Los Ángeles? Giles esto es una emergencia¡Fred es una buena amiga!_

_- Lo siento Ángel tengo otra llamada – dijo Giles_

_----o--- _

- Buffy tengo que ir allí – susurró Willow apartándose de la puerta – Sé lo que Giles opina sobre Ángel y Wolfram&Hart, y tiene razón en muchas cosas, pero yo conozco a Fred y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarla…

- Lo sé, me hablaste de ella cuando volviste de Los Ángeles el año pasado – dijo Buffy mirando a la pelirroja pensativa.

- Sea lo que sea que está pasando allí es malo – siguió diciendo Willow – lo sentí, quiero ayudar, pero Giles no me dejará si se lo digo.

- No tenemos porque decirle nada – respondió Buffy con seguridad.

- ¿Tenemos? – preguntó la bruja confusa.

- Voy contigo

- Buffy…- respondió Willow poco convencida

- Escucha, si esa chica… si tú dices que es una buena persona, puedo ayudar – dijo la Cazadora, Willow alzó una ceja escéptica – Vale – admitió Buffy – también tengo que saldar un par de cuentas pendientes, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera ayudar. Además hace mucho tiempo que solo cazo demonios y vampiros de tercera fila, voy a oxidarme, Wills.

- Está bien – accedió la bruja reticente – pero procura no matar a ningún vampiro.

- Tranquila – dijo Buffy con una sonrisa tendiendo las manos hacia la bruja – Como mucho un poquito de tortura

- Buffy…- se quejó la pelirroja tomando sus manos para teletrasportarse

- Bueno…nada de tortura… - condescendió Buffy mientras el remolino de aire las teletrasportaba de nuevo.

----------------------------o----------------------------

(Los Ángeles, Oficinas de Wolfram&Hart)

- Si – admitió Ángel aún al teléfono – aún sigo en Wolfram&Hart ¿Qué tiene eso que ver¿¡Si!? Lo comprendo – dijo el vampiro con furia, pulsando el botón de colgar y estrellando el teléfono contra la pared más cercana – Estamos solos.

- Pues empezaba a dudarlo – le dijo Spike sentado sobre el brazo de un sofá.

- No estáis solos – dijo una voz femenina apareciendo por las puertas del despacho.

- ¿Willow? – preguntó Wesley en un susurro.

- Nos tenéis a nosotras – añadió una segunda voz.

- ¿Buffy? – preguntaron ambos vampiros girándose hacia la puerta.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey¿qué tal? _

_Espero que os gustara la primera parte del fic, asi que aquí os dejo la segunda, que la disfruteis. _

_Disclaimer: En este capi hay varias conversaciones tomadas integramente del capitulo Shells de la quinta temporada de Angel_**  
**

* * *

**Parte segunda**

- ¿Cómo habéis— preguntó Wesley confuso caminando hacia Buffy y Willow.

- Ángel acaba de colgar el teléfono y le han dicho que estabas ilocalizable – añadió Gunn mirando a la bruja y señalando al vampiro moreno, que al igual que Spike seguía mudo e inmóvil con la vista clavada en Buffy.

Ambos vampiros conocían esa mirada en el rostro de Buffy, una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos. Iban a tener que vérselas con una Cazadora muy cabreada y decepcionada, y además con razón, lo que lograba que tanto Ángel como Spike se sintieran incómodos y culpables ante su presencia.

- Estaba en el plano Astral, - explicó Willow a los hombres en la habitación – hasta hace una hora cuando noté un…cambio, no sabia lo que era, algo poderoso y bastante antiguo. Fui a buscar a Buffy y luego pasamos por el Nuevo Consejo, oímos parte de la conversación con Ángel y vinimos a ayudar.

- Pero… - contradijo Gunn desorientado – lo de los Vigilantes está en Inglaterra ¿no¿Y tú estabas en el Himalaya y ella…

- Yo estaba en Roma – dijo Buffy mirando al hombre trajeado que no conocía

- He aprendido a teletrasportarme recientemente – dijo Willow con una sonrisa – bueno ¿Dónde está Fred?

La pelirroja tragó saliva cuando vio los rostros desencajados de los cuatro hombres que evitaban mirarla directamente, después Wesley levantó la vista hacia ella y lo supo. Dios, ella había visto tantas veces esa mirada al verse en el espejo…

- Ella se ha ido – murmuró Wesley con voz estrangulada.

- Pero vamos a recuperarla – dijo Ángel contundente, hablando por primera vez desde que Buffy y Willow entraron por la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que… ha pasado? – preguntó Willow con dificultad.

- Ese cambio…aquello que sentiste tan poderoso – dijo Wesley evitando su mirada – era Illyria.

- ¿Quién es Illyria? – preguntó Buffy con cuidado.

- Es uno de los Antiguos – continuó Wesley – Un gran monarca guerrero de la era de los demonios.

- ¿Los demonios Antiguos no estaban extinguidos? – preguntó Buffy frunciendo el ceño.

- Así es – contestó Ángel sin mirar directamente a la rubia – estaba enterrado, pero sacaron su sarcófago y lo mandaron aquí.

- Se introdujo dentro…dentro de Fred – dijo Wesley con la voz sacudida por la emoción – como un parasito, consumiéndola y….

- Wesley… - murmuró Willow afligida

- Illyria…vació su cuerpo y la poseyó – terminó finalmente el ex-Vigilante con lagrimas en los ojos que encogieron el corazón de las dos mujeres – Fred…se ha ido.

Un silencio incomodo y pesado llenó la habitación, era obvio que aquella chica era importante para todos.

- Ángel y Spike creen que es posible traerla de vuelta… ¿po...podría? – preguntó Gunn a la pelirroja con miedo.

- Podría ser… no lo sé – dijo Willow sin querer propiciar falsas esperanzas.

- Escucha Red – dijo Spike dando un paso hacia la bruja, quién le miró con curiosidad. Sobre todo, porque hasta hace dos semanas ella había creído que estaba muerto, del todo – el alma de Fred tiene que estar en algún sitio ¿no? – Willow se limitó a asentir.

- Si contenemos y expulsamos a Illyria de su cuerpo podríamos devolverla ¿verdad? – preguntó esta vez Ángel.

- Supongo que— empezó a decir Willow antes de verse interrumpida por una desagradable y conocida voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿No le dais una paliza de mi parte? – preguntó la chillona voz de Harmony entrando en el despacho de Ángel – me va a quedar marca. – dijo señalándose un golpe en la cara. Luego la vampira rubia se paró bruscamente mirando a las dos mujeres en la habitación - ¿Willow¿Buffy?

- ¿Harmony? – preguntaron las dos aludidas a la vez girándose hacia la vampira con cara de desagrado.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma – murmuró la Cazadora

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Willow extrañada

- Trabajo aquí, por supuesto – contestó Harmony llevándose las manos a las caderas – soy la secretaria de Ángel – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, provocando que Willow y Buffy se giraran a mirar al vampiro con gesto interrogante, quién este se limitó a encogerse de hombros – No importa, solo venia a deciros que Fred… quiero decir, Illyria esta aquí.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Wesley en seguida.

- Se ha llevado a Knox – dijo la vampira – creo que iban al laboratorio.

- El ataúd – dijo el ex-Vigilante escuetamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta con decisión.

- Espera Wes – le detuvo Ángel dirigiéndose a su mesa y cogiendo el teléfono, el que aun quedaba entero – llamaré a un equipo de contención para que vengan con nosotros.

- ¿Un equipo de contención? – preguntó Buffy con ironía a nadie en particular, pero encontrándose con la mirada cobalto de Spike y ya no pudo apartar la vista de él.

¡Dios! Sólo quería correr hacia él, acurrucarse entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto le había echado de menos. Decirle, que ahora al fin comprendía todo aquello que él le había dicho cuando volvió de entre los muertos, decirle, que había contado cada noche sin dormir entre sus brazos, sin respirar su olor, sin notar sus miradas de adoración sobre ella, sin sus sonrisas arrogantes y sus comentarios sarcásticos, sin… él.

Y luego quería darle una paliza, por ocultarle que había vuelto, por haberse tenido que enterar por un desliz lingüístico del pardillo de Andrew, cuando habló de Ángel en plural, refiriéndose a él como "los vampiros con alma."

Su relación siempre fue tormentosa, pero ella pensaba que las últimas semanas en Sunnydale, que las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido, habían hecho las cosas más claras, que al fin habían llegado a algún punto de entendimiento.

Y entonces él apartó la vista, y Buffy sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Él nunca había apartado la vista de ella, nunca, siempre había sido ella. Ella, la que se había escondido de su mirada insondable, ella, la que había ocultado la mirada de la suya para que él no pudiera ver cuánto le importaba. Siempre ella.

- Buffy – dijo una voz acompañada de un suave toque en el hombro. La Cazadora levantó la vista y se encontró con Willow mirándola fijamente, ambas amigas intercambiaron una mirada y luego la pelirroja habló – Vamos – dijo ella indicándole la salida siguiendo a Wesley y Ángel, Buffy cabeceó y comenzó a andar, sabiendo que Spike y el otro hombre caminaban tras ellas.

- ¿No llevamos armas? – preguntó Buffy cuando ellos y un comando se detuvieron delante de una puerta con un cartel que ponía "Solo personal autorizado."

- Wesley intentó…cortarle la cabeza con un hacha y se hizo añicos – susurró Gunn con un dolor e incertidumbre demasiados palpables en su voz, Buffy se limitó a asentir y luego todos entraron en el laboratorio.

- Listo para empezar – dijo el cuerpo azulado de Fred con una voz que no le pertenecía.

- Y nosotros también – respondió Ángel entrando en el laboratorio seguido por Spike, Buffy, Wesley Willow y Gunn.

- ¿Guerreros? – dijo Illyria con sorpresa mirando a Buffy y los vampiros – Empezaba a preguntarme si este mundo estaba desprovisto de ellos.

- Hay más de los que te piensas, cariño – contestó Spike y en ese momento varios soldados del comando entraron en el laboratorio y empezaron a distribuirse por él.

- Tres mestizos y una panda de hombres primitivos – dijo Illyria levantando la barbilla - ¿Es todo el desafío al que me enfrento?

- ¿La pitufina me ha llamado mestiza? – preguntó Buffy irritada y aunque Spike sabía que no era un buen momento para bromas, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el comentario de la Cazadora. Realmente la había echado de menos.

- Eso y un montón de balas – le respondió Ángel a Illyria.

- Lo suficiente para incapacitarte temporalmente – añadió Wesley dando un paso hacia el demonio.

- Sabemos quien eres, Illyria – continuó Ángel acercándose al demonio azulado – Hemos visto al resto de tu especie. A todos los Antiguos sellados bajo tierra, igual que tú deberías haberte quedado.

Illyria miraba al vampiro sin pestañear, mientras el resto de los presentes admiraban lo que quedaba de Fred poseída por el demonio Antiguo. Gunn apenas podía mirarla, sus enormes y azules ojos estaban llenos de una malsana curiosidad, enmarcados en los rasgos suaves y delicados de su ex-novia. Willow la miraba casi con la boca abierta ¿Era esa Fred¿La inteligente y simpática chica que había conocido el año anterior? Aquello debía haber sido horrible para ella y para Wesley, no solo la había visto morir sin poder hacer nada - La bruja desgraciadamente conocía aquel sentimiento - si no que además el ex-Vigilante había tenido que presenciar como un demonio enormemente poderoso se introducía en ella y la poseía, usando su cuerpo.

- …algo muy valioso – oyó que continuaba diciendo el vampiro moreno – ríndete y te prometo que no te destruiremos al recuperarlo. Tú eliges.

- De eso nada – contestó la voz baja y ronca de Illyria, y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, el demonio había lanzado a Ángel por la ventana y paralizado la habitación para salir sin ser visto, ni oído.

------

Tras la detención fallida de Illyria, todos se reunieron en el recibidor del edificio para decidir que hacer a continuación. Habían subestimado los poderes y capacidades del demonio. Según la deducción a la que habían llegado, Illyria era capaz de alterar el tiempo a su beneficio, además de tener una enorme fuerza sobrehumana. Pero aquellos hombres y mujeres se habían enfrentado con cosas peores, un Antiguo no iba a detenerles.

Tras intercambiar opiniones sobre su encuentro con el demonio, decidieron dividirse. Wesley Willow y Harmony se dirigieron al laboratorio para encontrar algo en el ataúd o en los efectos personales de Knox que pudiera serles de ayuda. Gunn salió de las oficinas para, según él, tantear algunos contactos. Los dos vampiros caminaron hacia el despacho de Ángel para proveerse de armas y Buffy decidió que aquella era una oportunidad tan valida como cualquier otra, para mantener su charla pendiente.

- …Quiero recuperarla tanto como vosotros – oyó decir a Spike mientras caminaba hacia el despacho – Pero al verla allí, así… tal vez ya sea—

- No – contestó Ángel tajantemente – Perdí a Cordelia porque una cosa… se introdujo dentro de ella y la utilizó. No pienso dejar que ahora pasé lo mismo – dijo caminando hacia Spike.

Ambos vampiros dejaron de lado su conversación y se volvieron hacia la entrada al oír las dos puertas cerrarse. Apoyada contra ellas Buffy les miraba fijamente y los dos supieron lo que se avecinaba.

- Bien, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho aún apoyada sobre las puertas.

- Escucha Buffy – respondió Ángel con un suspiro de cansancio – este no es el mejor momento para que hablemos…

- A mi me parece tan bueno como cualquier otro – replicó la rubia antes de que Ángel pudiera acabar de hablar

- Pues no lo es – dijo el moreno tajante – tenemos que encontrar a Illyria y—

- Mira, Ángel – le cortó Buffy separando de la puerta y dando un par de pasos hacia él – Puede que ahora seas el dueño de Maldad S.A., pero todos sabemos que no eres un cerebrito, ni un científico, ni un brujo. Sólo un luchador…y probablemente algo desencaminado de su misión, pero eso ya es cosa tuya. Hasta que Wes, Willow o…Gunn den con Illyria nosotros tres no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

- No vas a impedirme salir, Buffy – dijo el vampiro moreno acercándose hasta casi rozarla. Buffy sonrió, pero no era una muestra de simpatía, precisamente.

- Igual también te has olvidado que sigues siendo un vampiro y yo la Cazadora – contestó la rubia retándole.

- Según dijo tu perrito faldero – respondió Ángel de igual modo, refiriéndose a Andrew – ahora sólo eres una del montón.

Sentado sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones del despacho, Spike sonrió ante la frase de su grandsire. Ella nunca sería del montón, aunque hubiera millones de Cazadoras, ella siempre seria especial, la Elegida, la Única. Y los pensamientos de Spike debieron coincidir con los de la propia Buffy porque después de volver a sonreír a Ángel de forma muy poco amistosa, le cogió de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. El vampiro moreno ahogó un quejido ante el golpe en sus recientes heridas tras la caída por la ventana. Después bajó la cabeza viendo el pequeño puño de Buffy sostenerle con fuerza contra la pared.

- Cuando quieras puedo hacerte recordar si soy una Cazavampiros del montón – dijo Buffy poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse al rostro del vampiro alto de forma desafiante. Ángel declinó la amenaza y se soltó del agarre de Buffy.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – le preguntó el vampiro moreno refiriéndose a Spike.

- Hace algo más de dos semanas – respondió ella

- ¿Quién… te lo dijo? – preguntó Spike hablando por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en el despacho.

- Andrew – dijo ella con tono mitad burlón, mitad hiriente.

- Maldito gilipollas – murmuró Spike entre dientes

- ¿En serio pensabais que nunca me iba a enterar? – preguntó Buffy a ambos vampiros. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a contestarla - ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo, Ángel? – preguntó ella volviéndose hacia el moreno con rabia. Él lo sabía, él sabía lo culpable y hundida que se sentía por haber abandonado a Spike a una muerte segura, pero nunca pensó que los celos de Ángel pudieran llegar a hacer algo así.

- ¿Ángel? – preguntó Harmony abriendo las puertas del despacho con cautela. Los tres ocupantes de la estancia se volvieron hacia ella molestos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harmony? – preguntó el vampiro moreno dando un paso hacia ella.

- Ummh… no creo que te vaya a gustar…

- Al grano – ladraron Ángel, Buffy y Spike a la vez. Harmony se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar acelerada.

- Wesley y Willow encontraron un par de cosas que podrían ser útiles, también encontramos el móvil de Knox que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de un tal doctor Sparrow. Wesley se fue hace un rato y ha vuelto con el doctor, que está en la "sala de interrogatorios" – dijo Harmony haciendo unas comillas con los dedos – y Gunn con una puñalada en el estomago.

- ¿El tal doctor Espárrago ha apuñalado a Gunn? – preguntó Buffy alzando una ceja interrogante.

- Doctor Sparrow – aclaró la vampiresa – No, ese es el problema. Ha sido Wesley.

- ¿Wesley? – preguntaron todos, por respuesta Harmony asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Llama Wes y dile que venga – dijo Ángel a la vampira rubia – Spike, tú—

- Lo sé, haré cantar a doc – respondió el vampiro teñido dando una cabezada y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Buffy dio una mirada enojada a Ángel y luego se apresuró a alcanzar a Spike.

- Voy contigo – dijo sin mirarle caminando a su lado, el vampiro la observó y supo que no habría forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión así que continuó su marcha hacia la sala donde habían encerrado al medico.

------

- ¿¡Entonces está todo bien!? – gritó Ángel golpeando a Wesley contra la pared.

- ¡Nada está bien! Nada…volverá a estar bien nunca – respondió el ex-Vigilante con una mueca de dolor.

- La recuperaremos, Wes – replicó el vampiro

- No. No podremos – negó el hombre atormentado – El alma de Fred se…- la voz de Wesley se quebró en aquel punto para retomar su explicación entre lagrimas – El alma de Fred se destruyó al resucitar a Illyria.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ángel unos segundos después, intentando asimilar la dura información. Wesley no dijo nada solo le miró y el vampiro supo que todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas.

- Wesley – dijo una compungida voz femenina desde la entrada, los dos hombres se giraron para ver a Willow sosteniendo uno de los libros de consulta de W&H – Créeme, sé…creo que todos aquí sabemos como te sientes…pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por la desesperación.

- ¡No! – gritó el ex-Vigilante afligido – No podemos…no puedo recuperarla.

- Lo haremos, - dijo la bruja con vehemencia dando un paso hacia el interior de la habitación – encontraremos la forma de expulsar a Illyria y devolver el alma de Fred a su cuerpo.

- No lo entiendes, Willow – respondió Wesley entre lágrimas – no hay nada que salvar. El alma de Fred se consumió al traer al demonio. Su alma ya no existe.

- Wes – dijo Willow acercándose a él y dejando una mano consoladora en su mejilla – Estás angustiado y desesperado. Pero eres un estudioso, sabes cientos de cosas sobre la magia y mística ¿Qué sabes sobre las almas? – la bruja le miró a los ojos esperando la chispa, pero ésta no llegó – Puedes perder tu alma, extraviarla, venderla al mal… pero las almas no se pueden destruir – tanto el hombre como el vampiro la miraron con un destello de esperanza que no querían reconocer – Las almas se reencarnan una y otra vez, pero no pueden destruirse, son sagradas. El alma de Fred está en alguna parte. La encontraremos, Wes, entre los dos encontraremos su alma y la restauraremos.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Ángel con cautela, Willow asintió – entonces…tenemos que encontrar a Illyria.

------

Spike estaba bastante tenso, Buffy había insistido en "interrogar" al medico con él, y no sabía que hacer o como tomárselo. Ella sabía lo que él era, sabia lo que había hecho, y podía hacer, sin embargo no parecía asqueada y repugnada por lo que sabía que iba a hacerle a ese hombre. Al contrario, parecía estar expectante, casi ansiosa por ver que era lo que él iba a hacer, apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sala, frente al medico, mirándole sin apenas parpadear. Resignado a mostrarle algo que no quería que ella viera, Spike comenzó su show.

- Bueno, bueno, doc – dijo el vampiro paseándose alrededor de la silla a la que estaba encadenado el hombre – me han dicho que tienes algo que ver con lo que le ha pasado a la pequeña Fred – el hombre no movió un músculo y ni si quiera lo miró - ¡Vaya! –exclamó de pronto Spike inclinándose sobre el medico, con las manos en sus hombros y acercando la boca a su cuello y oído – ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – preguntó mientras se convertía a su rostro demoníaco, el hombre no dijo nada, solo miró a Buffy.

- Deberías preocuparte por él – dijo Buffy mirando al medico y dando una cabezada hacia Spike – es a él al que no le marea ver sangre.

Spike levantó sus ojos amarillos con cierta sorpresa para ver a la Cazadora mirarle fijamente, sin barreras, solo viéndole como lo que era. El medico se resignó entonces a su sangriento destino a manos del vampiro, mientras la mujer se mantenía impasible a sus gritos de dolor.

------

Un cuarto de hora después Spike y Buffy salían de la sala, el vampiro caminaba deprisa y por delante de ella, intentando escapar de su mirada de asco u odio, por lo que le había hecho a ese hombre, era un cabrón que había traído el ataúd a W&H, pero seguía siendo humano y él sabía qué pensaba Buffy acerca de eso. Puede que entendiera que era necesario hacer lo que él había hecho para obtener aquella información, pero era imposible que lo aprobara, ella era la Cazadora, ella mataba a los que eran como él. Y si no fuera por el largo tiempo que se conocían o porque sabía que él tenía alma, Spike estaba seguro que ella ya lo habría convertido en polvo. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que Buffy le reprochó.

- Spike – dijo ella tomándole por un brazo y haciéndole detenerse, aun así él se resistía a girarse y mirarla – deberíamos hablar.

- Ahora no hay tiempo, Cazadora – respondió el vampiro con el tono más distante que era capaz de conseguir. Buffy suspiró y le soltó, él dio un par de pasos antes de volver a oír su voz.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella haciendo que Spike se detuviese dándole la espalda - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Por qué me lo ocultaste¿Por… qué? – Spike se giró de golpe al oír la voz de la Cazadora quebrarse en un sollozo y cuando la vio con los ojos empañados en lagrimas sintió como su corazón se hundía ¿Era él el causante de las lágrimas¿Acaso ella lloraba por él?

- Buffy…- murmuró él tímidamente caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué, Spike? – volvió a preguntar ella intentando controlar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos – Yo no quería dejarte allí…lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname, por favor… – en aquel punto Buffy temblaba por los sollozos que intentaba contener mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

- ¡Dios, Buffy! – dijo Spike cerrando la distancia que había ente ellos y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella y la otra tomando su cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos bañados de lagrimas – no tengo nada que perdonarte, luv. Yo te dije que me dejaras allí ¿recuerdas?

- No, yo… – balbuceó Buffy incoherentemente sacudiendo su cabeza – Te deje morir…no me…no supe lo que había hecho hasta que todo estaba acabado, hasta que llegue a Inglaterra. No pude…

- Shhh…tranquila, pet – murmuró él acercándose u poco más a ella pero sin atreverse a abrazarla, puede que ella estuviera llorando por él, o más bien, porque se sentía culpable por haberle abandonado, pero aun así, él tenía miedo de que sin intentaba abrazarla, ella se resistiría o se apartaría. Así que solo le acaricio la mejilla sintiendo su piel bajo sus dedos y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en muchos meses – estoy aquí ahora – dijo mirándola fijamente – fui un fantasma hasta hace un par de meses, pero ahora estoy bien – Buffy le miró frunciendo el ceño confusa al oír lo del fantasma y Spike aprovechó para lanzarle una de sus pícaras y arrogantes sonrisas – Tenías que haber visto lo divertido que era perseguir al peaches traspasando paredes y puertas – Buffy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y él mantuvo su sonrisa mirándola mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta, él se apresuró, sacando un pañuelo de sus vaqueros y se lo tendió.

- Gracias – le sonrió Buffy débilmente, tomando el pañuelo y enjuagándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Spike? – oyeron ambos a Harmony preguntar acercándose por el pasillo y dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a la Cazadora, para después volverse al vampiro con una sonrisa - Ángel me envía para saber si le habías sacado algo al doctor – Spike se limitó a asentir levemente.

- Íbamos ahora a su despacho – le dijo el vampiro a Harmony, luego se volvió hacia la Cazadora - ¿Vamos, pet?

- Claro – respondió ella asintiendo y acercándose para caminar junto a él hacia el despacho de Ángel.

_Continuará... _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: En este capitulo hay dialogos tomados del capitulo Shells de Angel, que por supuesto, no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Parte tercera**

- Es su templo – dijo Wesley mostrando un grabado de uno de sus libros, para que los demás lo vieran – donde se suponía que tenía que resucitar.

- ¿Ese es Illyria? – preguntó Ángel viendo la figura central del dibujo, Wesley asintió.

- En su forma original – afirmó el ex-vigilante.

- ¿Y qué son esos trozos pequeños? – preguntó Spike extendiendo la mano hacia el libro.

- Su ejército maldito – confirmó Wesley traduciendo unas líneas del libro.

- Que sorpresa – murmuraron Spike y Buffy a la vez, girándose después para mirarse levemente.

- Lo enterraron con él – añadió Ángel

- A la espera de su retorno – comentó Wesley

- ¿A Los Ángeles? – preguntó Willow escéptica, acercándose un poco más.

- Aquí es donde estuvo su templo hace millones de años – explicó Wesley volviéndose para mirar a Willow – y aquí sigue.

- Me acordaría si visto algo parecido al lado del supermercado – comentó Ángel observando de nuevo el dibujo.

- Esto no está en nuestro marco temporal – dijo Wesley – y tan sólo Illyria puede abrir la puerta.

- Genial – se quejó Spike

- Haré un conjuro localizador – se ofreció rápidamente Willow, los demás asintieron.

- ¿Y alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo detener a Illyria? – preguntó Ángel levantando la cabeza, Buffy pensaba de brazos cruzados, cuando la vio intercambiar una mirada con Willow, luego ambas asintieron.

- Nosotras tenemos un plan – dijo Buffy mirando a los tres hombres.

- Mientras investigaba – comenzó a explicar Willow – he encontrado un hechizo que podría extraer la esencia de Illyria del cuerpo de Fred.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Wesley temeroso, Willow asintió

- Solo hay un problema – explicó Buffy – debemos debilitar la presencia de Illyria lo más posible antes de que Willow haga el hechizo.

- Si – continuó la pelirroja – el conjuro está indicado para demonios de alto nivel, pero no para demonios Antiguos.

- Así que tenemos que dejar a Illyria por los suelos, antes de que la Red eche sus polvos mágicos – dijo Spike meditabundo, las dos chicas asintieron.

- Es superfuerte – dijo Ángel, ellas volvieron a cabecear.

- Nada que no hayamos echo antes – dijeron Buffy y Willow con media sonrisa, mirándose entre ellas.

- Bien¿y entonces? – preguntó el vampiro moreno deseando escuchar el plan de las chicas.

- Willow va a traer mi guadaña – dijo Buffy señalando a la bruja.

- ¿Qué guadaña? – preguntó Wesley curioso.

- La guadaña de la Cazadora – dijo Buffy con naturalidad.

- Espera¿La mítica Guadaña que guarda la esencia de la Cazadora? – repitió Wesley sorprendido, los demás se limitaron a asentir.

- Fue con ella con la que Willow fue capaz de activar a todas las potenciales – explicó Buffy

- Pensaba que era una simple leyenda – comentó Wesley, luego sacudió la cabeza procurando concentrarse en el asunto de Illyria – Bueno ¿qué hay de ese plan?

- Bien – dijo Buffy mirando a Wesley y los dos vampiros – esta es la idea…

**---O---**

Buffy entró la primera portando su guadaña con seguridad, flanqueada por Ángel y Spike, y algunos pasos por detrás, Wesley y Willow. En medio de la sala estaban Illyria y el joven con una bata blanca de laboratorio, que se volvieron para mirar a los intrusos con sorpresa.

- ¿Nos estabais esperando? – preguntó Buffy con la guadaña al hombro

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Knox mirándoles sorprendidos, mientras Illyria hacia una mueca de asco.

- Hemos venido al último pase – dijo Spike a la izquierda de Buffy.

- Oye… deberíais ver más las noticias – tartamudeó Knox sin comprender – no, no podéis ganar.

- Pues moriremos intentándolo – dijo Wesley detrás de Ángel

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Illyria sorprendido y confuso.

- ¿Te doy la respuesta abreviada? – preguntó Ángel agarrando con fuerza el puño de su espada – Estás paseando por ahí con el cuerpo de la mujer que asesinaste.

- ¿Creéis que vuestras acciones la restauraran? – preguntó Illyria mirando al vampiro.

- ¿Cuánto te apuestas? – dijo Willow detrás de Spike, desafiando al demonio que ladeó la cabeza para observarla mejor.

- No podéis ganar – respondió Illyria aun observando a la pelirroja minuciosamente.

- Si me dieran un penique por cada vez que me han dicho eso, sería rica – dijo Buffy sonriendo altanera al demonio azulado.

- No podemos dejar que levantes a tu ejército, Illyria – añadió Ángel en su habitual tono lúgubre.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió el demonio paseando su mirada de Buffy a Ángel

- Porque matarías a muchos inocentes – le respondió el vampiro moreno.

- ¿Eres el protector de esas criaturas? – preguntó Illyria otra vez.

- Yo lo soy – dijo la Cazadora bajando un escalón, mirando y evaluando al demonio.

- ¿La Elegida? – dijo Illyria mirándola con renovado interés.

- La misma – respondió Buffy bajando otro escalón con la guadaña al hombro.

- ¿Lucharíais por sus vidas? – preguntó el demonio, esta vez dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, lentamente los cinco asintieron.

- Es lo que hacemos – dijo la Cazadora.

- ¿Hasta por esta? – preguntó Illyria volviéndose hacia Knox, que le observó con cierto temor.

- ¿Importa eso? – preguntó el ayudante de laboratorio - ¿Mi… mi vida corre peligro, jefe¿rey? – preguntó de nuevo Knox, haciendo que Buffy sonriera al mirarle y ver una extraña y aun más maléfica réplica de Andrew, antes de reformarse.

- Eres lo más ruin que existe Knox – comenzó a decir Ángel con solemnidad – Pero formas parte de la humanidad. Este mundo no es agradable, pero es mucho mejor que el que había antes – dijo el vampiro cabeceando hacia Illyria. – Y si tuviera que elegir entre tú y él, si, lucharía por su vida. Como por la de cualquier otro ser humano. Porque así somos los hombres, eso es lo—

Un disparo resonó en la estancia rompiendo la calma sosegada que se había impuesto desde que Ángel empezó con su charla. Interrumpiendo el heroico y falso discurso del vampiro moreno. Knox bajó la cabeza, aturdido, para observar la sangre que manaba de su pecho, antes de caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Detrás de Ángel, Wesley empuñaba el arma que lo había matado, temblando por la ira y el dolor que rezumaba por su cuerpo.

Willow le observaba con tristeza y dolor, no podía condenar lo que el hombre acababa de hacer. El discurso de Ángel era vano y vacío, él ni si quiera era un hombre, y sí, había perdido muchas cosas en los últimos años, pero no podía conocer lo que Wesley sentía al mirar a la cara del asesino de la mujer que amaba y no encontrar el más mínimo ápice de arrepentimiento, solo una mirada arrogante como si todo fuera un juego, como si haberse llevado a Tara… Willow sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los recuerdos de la cabeza y pestañeando para contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su mirada.

- ¿No me estabas escuchando? – preguntó Ángel volviéndose para mirar al ex-vigilante

- Has destruido a mi Qwa'ha Xahn – se quejó Illyria mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Knox.

- Si, vale – dijo Spike mirando a la demonio azulada – pero tienes que admitir que se veía venir.

- Me ofende – dijo Illyria enfadado – que pienses que importa.

- Si, tienes razón – respondió Ángel – el problema no es él, si no tú – dijo abalanzándose sobre el demonio.

Segundos después Spike se unió a la pelea junto con Ángel. Por su parte, Wesley se acercó a Willow, mientras la bruja se sentaba en el suelo para preparar su conjuro lo más rápido que pudiera.

Buffy observaba la pelea entre los vampiros y el demonio. Illyria era muy rápido, Spike y Ángel estaban teniendo verdaderas dificultades para poder encajarle algún golpe, porque el demonio evitaba casi todos. Y su fuerza también era enorme, probablemente similar a la de Glory, pues lanzo a Ángel primero, y a Spike después, a la otra punta de la habitación con tremenda facilidad.

Los vampiros se levantaron del suelo y continuaron combatiendo como mejor podían al enormemente fuerte demonio. Buffy mantenía un ojo puesto en Willow y Wes, que preparaban el conjuro de extracción, y otro en el combate que sucedía frente a ella.

Pero pronto, toda su concentración fue para la pelea, y no sólo por lo extraordinariamente fuerte y rápido que era el demonio. Sus ojos no eran capaces de apartarse de ambos vampiros. Su coordinación era completamente perfecta, cuando uno atacaba el otro mantenía la guardia y esperaba y cuando ambos decidían atacar juntos, sus caminos se mantenían paralelos, nunca se cruzaban, como un extraño baile en el que ambos sabían sus movimientos a conciencia.

Sus estilos de lucha eran diferentes, sus constituciones también, Buffy sabía eso muy bien, ambos eran musculados y fuertes pero en diferentes caminos, y sin embargo los dos se coordinaban con absoluta precisión _¿Cuándo habían alcanzado este punto de entendimiento?_

Buffy llevaba peleando desde los 15 años y sabía que alcanzar semejante grado de coordinación no era solo cuestión de tiempo o de entrenamiento, si no de comprenderse, de conocerse a un nivel lo suficientemente profundo para saber cual será el siguiente paso de tu compañero. Ella sabía que Ángel y Spike se conocían desde hacía más de un siglo, pero esta compenetración no había existido antes entre ellos, no que ella hubiera visto.

Buffy salió de su estado pensativo al ver como ambos vampiros eran lanzados por el aire y tras ellos, sus espadas. Había llegado su momento.

- No me impresiona – dijo Illyria con arrogancia extendiendo su brazo para paralizar la estancia.

- Lo mismo digo, bonita – respondió Buffy apareciendo frente al demonio cuando se giró, recibiendo un brutal golpe en la cara con el mango de la guadaña que catapulto a un confuso Illyria contra la pared de la sala.

- ¿Cómo…cómo? – balbuceó el demonio mirando a Buffy desde el suelo.

- Con está cosita que Wes encontró en tu sarcófago – dijo la Cazadora mostrando la gema antes de guardarla y acercarse de nuevo a Illyria para golpearla.

El demonio estaba preparado para el ataque y respondió a la Cazadora con una patada que la hizo retroceder varios metros, pero que no logró amilanarla, al contrario, la molestó.

Una pelea brutal se desató entre Illyria y Buffy. El demonio azul ya no esquivaba los golpes como había hecho con los vampiros, no podía hacerlo si quería contestar a los que Buffy le lanzada con su cuerpo y su arma, así que ambos, encajaban salvajes golpes mientras procuraban no perder su oportunidad de derrotar al contrario. Buffy logró un buen golpe con el filo de la guadaña que logró traspasar el traje y la endurecida piel del cuerpo de Fred provocando una pequeña herida, a la vez que Illyria salía despedida varios metros hacia atrás.

La Cazadora aprovechó para tomar aire y limpiar con el dorso de una de sus manos la sangre que caía de su frente y que le nublaba la visión del ojo derecho. Luego escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca, mientras se acercaba al demonio que trataba de ponerse en pie.

- No me impresionas – dijo esta vez Buffy, caminando hacia Illyria sujetando la guadaña con fuerza.

- Eres mejor que los demás – dijo el demonio observándola – pero sólo eres una humana, no puedes vencer a un demonio Antiguo.

- Te sorprendería las cosas que puedo vencer – dijo Buffy dando otro paso hacia el demonio mientras sonreía entre nostálgica y altiva – No eres nada especial para mi, Illyria – explicó la Cazadora observando como el demonio la miraba con ira – he vencido cosas mucho peores que tú – dijo Buffy propinando otro golpe con la hoja de la guadaña, antes de que Illyria fuera capaz de ponerse completamente de pie, enviándola de nuevo contra el suelo – He combatido contra vampiros, demonios – la rubia pateó con fuerza al demonio mientras hablaba – profesores poseídos, serpientes gigantes, científicas piradas, frankensteins demoníacos, diosas del infierno, niñatos frikis, brujas todopoderosas y – dijo la Cazadora posicionándose sobre Illyria que reptaba por el suelo luchando por ponerse en pie – la fuente de toda maldad. ¿En serio crees que me asustas? Sólo eres un maldito grano en mi trasero – dijo Buffy alzando la guadaña por encima de su cabeza dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero Illyria fue más rápida que ella, el demonio sabía que podría vencerla si la hacia perder su arma, así que sobreponiéndose a los golpes recibidos, se puso en pie en una fracción de segundo y agarró la guadaña por el mango, sorprendiendo a la Cazadora. El demonio giró su brazo y con el impulso del mismo, lanzó a Buffy por el aire separándola de la guadaña que cayó lejos de ella.

Buffy escupió la nueva sangre que llenaba su boca sobre el piso, apoyándose en los antebrazos e intentando levantarse tan rápido como podía. Todos los demás seguían paralizados por la onda temporal del demonio, y había perdido su arma, si no se recuperaba en seguida, para cuando los demás salieran de su parálisis, ella sería pasto para gusanos, otra vez.

Aún estaba de rodillas cuando sintió la mano poseída de Fred agarrarla por el cabello cerca de la frente y tirar de ella hacia atrás, Buffy abrió la boca para quejarse pero se negó a gritar su dolor.

- No deberías haberme desafiado – dijo Illyria tirando de Buffy - ahora debo acabar con tu penosa existencia.

Buffy sintió la tentación de cerrar los ojos frente a su inminente destino, pero ella más valiente que eso, ella ya había mirado a la muerte a la cara, está vez no iba a ser diferente. Solo que el momento se alargó y de pronto la rubia sintió como la mano del demonio aflojaba su agarre sobre ella, soltando su cabello.

Confundida, Buffy se giró hacia Illyria para verla mirando hacia abajo y llevándose las manos al estomago, por donde más de la mitad del mango de la guadaña asomaba. Después algo tiró de la guadaña, saliendo del cuerpo de Fred.

Illyria cayo de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el vientre y Buffy alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los determinados de Spike, entre sus manos sostenía la guadaña de la Cazadora con firmeza y decisión. Y entonces la parálisis terminó.

- ¡Red, ahora! – oyó que gritaba el vampiro rubio.

Willow comenzó a recitar el conjuro en una lengua antigua y desconocida, mientras Wesley se acercaba hasta ellos portando una vasija echa del mismo material que el sarcófago de Illyria, quien le miró con sus azules y fríos ojos desorbitados.

Poco a poco una brisa comenzó a formarse alrededor de Illyria a la vez que Willow recitaba y Wesley abría la vasija. Pero la suave brisa, pronto se convirtió en un tornado que envolvía al demonio y arrastraba a Buffy hacia ella.

Desesperada la Cazadora clavó los dedos en el suelo, sintiendo como sus uñas arañaban la piedra pulida sin encontrar nada a lo que agarrarse, hasta que algo cayó sobre ella, algo que la protegió del fuerte aire que envolvía al demonio que gritaba desesperado, por encima del horrible ruido que el místico viento estaba originando en el cuarto. Y de pronto todo cesó.

Un polvo azulado salió del cuerpo de Fred y vagó por el aire hasta encontrar la vasija que Wesley seguía portando con dificultad, introduciéndose en ella y cerrándose herméticamente por si misma.

Sólo entonces Buffy respiró, y al elevar la vista se encontró con la mirada añil y profunda que tanto había echado de menos y que había creído que nunca más volvería a ver.

El conocimiento la golpeó en aquel momento.

Spike había interpuesto su cuerpo entre ella y la vorágine de todopoderosa magia que había envuelto a Illyria, arriesgando su vida en el proceso, solo para salvarla. La rubia sintió como sus ojos se empañaban mientras ella y Spike seguían mirándose intensamente, transmitiéndose miles de cosas que ambos temían poner en palabras por miedo a las repercusiones. También había sido él quien la había salvado de una nueva muerte a manos de Illyria. De alguna manera, Spike había conseguido salir de la parálisis de tiempo que el demonio había realizado, lo suficiente para coger su guadaña y atravesar con ella a Illyria, justo antes de que él acabara con Buffy.

- Spike… – murmuró Buffy con voz trémula alzando una de sus manos, bastante magullada, hacia el rostro del vampiro.

- Fred – dijo Wesley y ambos apartaron su vista uno del otro para mirar detrás de Spike, donde Illyria había estado hacia sólo un momento.

En su lugar yacía, ahora, el cuerpo sin vida de Fred. Su verdadero cuerpo, con su rostro inocente y su piel suave y humana, sin restos del azul ponzoñoso del demonio, pero también sin el más mínimo rastro de vida.

Wesley tomó el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de Fred entre sus brazos, quitándose su chaqueta y tapándola con ella, mientras la acunaba entre lágrimas de dolor que harían quebrantar al más valiente guerrero, murmurando su nombre con infinita devoción.

Buffy reparó en como Spike apartó la mirada de ella, evitando sus ojos, aunque sin saber porque. Sin saber, que la desgarradora imagen rota de Wesley, llorando y acunando a la mujer que amaba, había traído horribles recuerdos a la mente del vampiro, recuerdos que le harían derramar lágrimas si se permitía mirar a Buffy.

Recuerdos de 147 días con sus respectivas noches, suplicando por poder olvidar la imagen del cuerpo muerto entre los escombros de la torre, bajo la luminosa luz del sol, que le impedía acercarse a ella y hacer lo mismo que Wesley hacia en este momento.

Abrazar el cuerpo muerto del amor de su vida.

**---O---**

- Hola Wills – dijo Buffy entrando en la estancia donde la bruja y un extraño demonio verde hacían los preparativos necesarios par intentar restaurar el alma de Fred.

- Buffy – dijo la pelirroja volviéndose hacia su amiga, desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada, rodeada de toda clase de libros y papiros antiguos – creía que estabas con los chicos.

- Si – dijo Buffy asintiendo – están…están preparando a Fred y… no me sentía muy cómoda allí.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Willow apuntando algo en un cuaderno.

- Así que tú eres la famosa Buffy – dijo el demonio observando a la rubia, que se giró alzando una ceja – pensé que serias más alta, o más corpulenta, no sé. Bueno, quiero decir, se cuentan tantas cosas de la Cazadora, pero no. Eres incluso más mona que Faith.

Buffy sonrió levemente complacida ante el comparativo con la otra Cazadora y luego se giró para buscar la mirada de Willow en busca de una explicación.

- Ah, perdón – dijo la pelirroja mirando a ambos – este es Lorne, es un demonio empático, puede leer los destinos de la gente cuando cantan.

- ¿En serio? – peguntó Buffy mirando al demonio que cabeceó con una sonrisa – vaya, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera ahorrado el psicoterapeuta.

Lorne ladeó su cabeza para observar mejor a la rubia, tras ese comentario.

- Oye Wills – dijo Buffy acercándose a la pelirroja – yo…quería hablar contigo.

- Dime – contestó la bruja levantando la vista de los libros para mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Buffy mirando a su amiga con gravedad, Willow la observó y cabeceó despacio.

- Si, lo he investigado y estudiado…y puedo hacerlo, Buffy – respondió la bruja.

- No quería… - Buffy sacudió la cabeza nerviosa, buscando una forma de explicarse – sé que puedes hacerlo, Willow. Puedes hacer… muchas cosas pero… ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea¿Estás segura de que debes hacerlo?

- Buffy, he cambiado…desde entonces – dijo la pelirroja mirado a su amiga fijamente sabiendo perfectamente el daño y el dolor a la que la había sometido en el pasado, debido a sus acciones – He crecido. Sé lo que hago.

- Pero… - añadió Buffy después de observarla en silencio durante unos segundos – pero y si ella…y si Fred está…

- ¿En el cielo? – preguntó Willow con cuidado, Buffy asintió levemente – lo he previsto, Buffy. Por eso he hecho una variante del conjuro que utilizamos… la otra vez – explicó la bruja – Voy a aplicar mis recientes conocimientos sobre los viajes astrales para averiguar donde está Fred antes de traerla. – Buffy asintió con los brazos cruzados, sin estar completamente convencida del razonamiento de Willow – Además Buffy, no todos los que han vuelto de entre los muertos han estado en el cielo, más bien al contrario. Ángel, Darla, Spike, ellos estuvieron en el infierno.

- No sabemos donde estuvo Spike – dijo Buffy con cierto tono de amargura en su voz.

- En el infierno – ofreció Lorne desde su asiento en el sofá, Buffy se volvió para observarle mejor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la rubia al demonio.

- Cuando Spike volvió era una especie de fantasma – Willow y Buffy cabecearon, ambas sabían ese detalle – pero había veces que estaba hablando o lo que sea, y simplemente se esfumaba. Fred estuvo investigando durante varias semanas una forma de devolverle su cuerpo, después de que Spike le confesara que cada vez que desaparecía iba derechito al infierno.

- ¿Entonces fue ella la que le devolvió a Spike su forma corpórea? – preguntó Willow con curiosidad, Lorne negó con la cabeza.

- No, aunque Fred si encontró una forma de hacer corpóreo a un fantasma – dijo Lorne pensativo – Spike se sacrificó para que pudieran pillar a un espíritu malvado y salvar a la pequeña Fred de Pavayne. El espíritu. – aclaró Lorne observando como el rostro de Buffy cambiaba visiblemente ante la información. – Fue Wolfram&Hart quien le devolvió el cuerpo a Spike, más o menos… - sopesó el demonio pensando en Lindsey – y sospecho que también tuvieron algo que ver en que Spike saliera de aquel medallón.

Buffy abrió los ojos como si hubiera sido golpeada con algo y miró al demonio fijamente, sus manos temblaban levemente, mientras intentaba agarrarse a la tela de sus pantalones.

- Tú…- preguntó Buffy con voz inestable - ¿estabas…estabas presente cuando Spike…volvió?

- Así es, bollito – respondió Lorne asintiendo, luego observó el cuerpo tembloroso de la Cazadora y tomó aire, antes de empezar a explicarse – alguien le mandó a Ángel un sobre con el medallón y en cuanto lo abrió, nuestro querido vampiro rubio salió del medallón con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y cenizas – el demonio sonrió divertido – lo primero que hizo fue rugir como el león de la Metro y lanzarse sobre Ángel.

Buffy y Willow sonrieron divertidas imaginándose perfectamente la escena.

- Fue una suerte – continuó diciendo Lorne con una sonrisa – que fuera incorpóreo en aquel momento, porque si no creo que le hubiera arrancado la garganta al jefe.

- Me hago una idea – comentó Buffy compartiendo una nueva sonrisa con la pelirroja. Lorne ladeó, entonces la cabeza para observar fijamente a Buffy quien alzó una ceja ante el examen del demonio.

- Lo segundo que hizo fue preguntar por ti – dijo Lorne observando aún con cuidado a la rubia, quien abrió los ojos tragando saliva con dificultad – le preocupaba más saber que estabas bien, que su recién descubierta ausencia de cuerpo.

- Yo… - murmuró Buffy pestañeando con fuerza mientras oía las cálidas palabras del demonio verde.

- Él no quiso esconderte de ti – le explicó Lorne asegurándose de que ella le entendía – Quería verte y hablar contigo, discutió con Ángel en aquel momento. Y no quiero cuestionar a Ángel, es mi amigo, pero a veces no toma las decisiones más correctas. Creo que él convenció a Spike de que era mejor que no supieras que había vuelto, que te merecías una oportunidad para seguir adelante.

- Yo…tenía – Buffy suspiró hondo intentando estabilizar su voz – debieron…tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Ay, bollito – dijo Lorne levantándose del sofá y acercándose a una temblorosa Buffy, el demonio posó una mano sobre su hombro y buscó su mirada brillante por la lagrimas que se negaba a derramar – No me hace falta que me cantes para saber lo que sientes.

La rubia dejó escapar una risa extraña, mezclada con la tristeza que intentaba ocultar, Lorne le acarició suavemente la espalda con ternura.

- Cuando Willow traiga a Fred de vuelta, podrás hablar con ella – le dijo Lorne con una sonrisa – ella sabe más que yo de esto – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Red – dijo Spike apareciendo de pronto por la puerta – Harmony y Wes ya han terminado de preparar a Fred. ¿Cómo vais vosotros?

- También hemos terminado – dijo la bruja echando un ultimo vistazo a los apuntes de su conjuro y levantando la vista para mirar a Buffy, que trataba de recomponerse ante la presencia del vampiro. Spike siguió la mirada de la pelirroja y observó a Lorne acariciar afectuosamente a Buffy.

- ¿Estás bien, pet? – preguntó el vampiro frunciendo el ceño y observando fijamente a la Cazadora. Buffy sólo fue capaz de responder con una cabezada, no se fiaba de la estabilidad de su voz, después de oír el cariñoso apelativo de Spike, pero ante la falta de respuesta directa, él volvió a preguntar - ¿Te curaste todos los golpes, verdad? – inquirió mirando atentamente la herida suturada de su frente.

- Estoy bien, Spike – consiguió decir Buffy, y aunque sus palabras no convencieron en absoluto al vampiro, se limitó a asentir y volverse hacia Willow.

- Bien, ha llegado la hora – dijo Willow poniéndose en pie y cogiendo los utensilios necesarios para realizar el hechizo.

La bruja salió por la puerta seguida de Buffy y Lorne y por ultimo Spike, que cerraba el sequito manteniendo una mirada preocupada sobre las espaldas de la Cazadora.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno a ver, gracias a kalid, me he dado cuenta de que los capitulos que puse antes de ayer, no ser porque diantres no se ven O.o, voy a intentar postearlos otra vez a ver q pasa...

Esta es la cuarta y ultima parte de este minific, que espero que os haya gustado. Hay partes, sobre todo lo del Shanshu que cuando lo escribi estuve tentada de quitar, pero luego lo deje como estaba y preferi no tocar nada.

_Disclaimer: En este capitulo aparecen fragmentos de dialogos y referencias a los capitulos 6x01 Bargaining I de BtVS y 5x08 Destiny de Angel, que por supuesto no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Parte Cuarta**

Todos se encontraban en la sala que los empleados de Wolfram&Hart habían dispuesto para la resurrección de Winnifred Burkle.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Willow y los consejos de Lorne, el cuerpo de Fred se hallaba en el centro de la sala, tumbada sobre una especie de pedestal ceremonial de piedra, su cuerpo lavado y preparado para el ritual, vestido tan solo con una simple túnica de suave tela blanca. A su lado otro pedestal de similares características, solo que con varias velas y hierbas formando un círculo en cuyo centro se disponía una vela negra y una pequeña urna con símbolos egipcios.

Willow se subió a la plataforma de piedra y se sentó frente al círculo de velas, inspirando hondo, procurando que los demás no percibieran su creciente nerviosismo.

Nunca pensó que volvería hacer este conjuro, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta el flagrante desastre que le acompañó la primera vez. Pero está vez lo haría bien, había aprendido mucho desde entonces, ahora controlaba sus poderes, no eran ellos quienes la controlaban a ella, los había dominado. Encontraría el alma de Fred, y se aseguraría de que no estaba en un lugar en el que quisiera permanecer, antes de intentar devolverla a su cuerpo. Está vez no habría daños colaterales, hoy todo saldría bien.

Después de repetirse esto durante un rato en su mente, comenzó a encender las velas que formaban el círculo, todas excepto la de color negro. Después se giró para mirar a todos los que estaban congregados a su espalda.

- Tenéis que formar un círculo alrededor – dijo la pelirroja, todos asintieron y sin decir nada, solamente portando sus respectivas velas negras, se distribuyeron por toda la habitación formando un gran círculo junto a Willow y alrededor del cuerpo inanimado de Fred.

Todo el mundo estaba allí, en silencio, observando a Fred y los ministerios de la bruja. Incluso Gunn y Harmony estaban en el círculo. Wesley se había negado en rotundo a que Gunn estuviera allí. No después de lo que había hecho, no después de que todo esto fuera culpa suya, pero eventualmente Ángel había logrado convencerle.

Buffy estaba allí también. Colocada entre Ángel y Spike, sosteniendo su vela un poco inquieta. El vampiro rubio, no le quitaba ojo, y observaba de reojo como la rubia se pasaba la vela de una mano a la otra, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

- Buffy – susurró Spike mirándola con preocupación – no hace falta que estés aquí si te sientes incómoda con esto – la rubia le contempló unos segundos antes de abrir la boca para contestarle, pero a su derecha Ángel se le adelantó.

- Necesitamos que esté aquí, Spike – dijo el vampiro moreno, echando un vistazo rápido a la rubia menuda a su lado, antes de dirigirse a su nieto vampírico – Willow y Wesley han dejado claro que cuanta más gente y más poder haya para traer a Fred, más probabilidades tendremos de que el hechizo funcione.

- Ella no tiene que estar aquí si no quiere – gruñó Spike al otro vampiro dando un paso enfadado hacia él – podemos hacer esto solos, Buffy no tiene que estar aquí si esto la hace sufrir.

- Spike – le cortó Buffy agarrando uno de sus brazos con su pequeña mano, deteniéndole antes de que ambos vampiros comenzaran a discutir en serio. Luego levantó la vista para buscar su mirada azul, que cambió del enfado a la preocupación en cuanto bajó la cabeza para mirar a Buffy – Estoy bien, gracias – le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia Ángel – Me quedo – le soltó con tono áspero al moreno.

Willow observó a los presentes, que respondieron con una cabezada ante su mirada, haciéndola saber que estaban listos. Después todos encendieron la vela negra que cada uno de ellos llevaba. La bruja se volvió hacia su propia vela, respirando profundamente antes de encenderla.

- Osiris – comenzó a decir Willow tomando un frasco lleno de sangre pura y vertiéndola en una vasija de Osiris que Wolfram&Hart había sacado de dios sabe donde – Guardián de la puerta, maestro del destino, Escúchanos.

Sintiendo una gran sensación de estar sufriendo un enorme deja vú, Willow untó sus dedos en la sangre de la vasija y se pintó la cara con la espesa sangre carmesí. Todos, excepto Wesley cuya única atención era para su Fred, observaban a la pelirroja con diferentes sentimientos y sensaciones recorriendo sus cuerpos, la mayoría de ellos bastante temerosos de cuál podría ser el resultado de esto.

- Anterior a todos los tiempos e infinito – continuó la bruja alzando su voz – Sabedor de todo y nada. – Willow extendió su brazo hacia Wesley que estaba a su derecha, entregándole la urna de Osiris.

El ex-vigilante dio un paso hacia Fred y vertió el sangriento contenido a los pies y sobre la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de Fred, después le devolvió la vasija a Willow, que volvió a dejarla en el círculo de velas blancas.

- Acepta nuestra ofrenda – dijo Willow justo antes de que una fuerza mística extendiera sus brazos, provocando los consabidos cortes en su carne – ¡Osiris! – repitió la bruja ignorando como su sangre comenzaba a caer sobre el altar de piedra - ¡Aquí yace el cuerpo de una inocente! ¡Permíteme encontrar su alma!

Una luz rojiza apareció de la nada y envolvió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sus ojos pronto se tornaron negros y Buffy no pudo reprimir un intenso escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Segundos después Willow caía inconsciente sobre el pilar de piedra, mientras la estela naranjada aun envolvía todo su cuerpo, haciéndola elevarse a un palmo del altar.

- Tranquila – dijo Lorne mirando a Buffy pero sin moverse de su lugar – esto es lo que debe pasar. Willow dijo que entraría en la inconsciencia para poder realizar el viaje.

- Lo sé – murmuró Buffy sin apartar la vista del cuerpo levitante de su amiga – Aún así no me gusta.

- La Red estará bien – susurró Spike buscando la mirada de Buffy, que finalmente asintió, aunque sin tener mucha confianza en todo lo que concernía al conjuro.

---------O----------

_Willow sintió como su ser se elevaba y atravesaba miles de lugares y ninguno en concreto, hasta que todo se detuvo. La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, aunque probablemente no disponía de ellos en aquel momento, y miró a su alrededor._

_No sabía donde estaba. Aquel lugar no tenía forma ni color, parecía oscuro, pero no había ninguna clase de luz, vacío, solitario, y a la vez lleno de almas errantes. Una combinación de miedo y esperanzas frustradas se respiraba en el aire. Parecía como si llevara allí mil años, pero sólo hubiera pasado un segundo desde que llegó._

_Willow comenzó a moverse por aquel lugar, si el conjuro la había llevado hasta aquí, Fred tenía que estar cerca. Oía voces y veía almas, aunque en realidad no oía ni escuchaba, todo era tan extraño._

_- Willow – susurró una voz a su espalda, la pelirroja se giró. Allí estaba Fred._

_- ¿Fred? – preguntó la bruja con cuidado, acercándose hacia el alma de la otra chica, que pronto tomó la forma de su cuerpo, translúcido y flotante._

_- Entonces eres tú – dijo Fred con voz triste._

_- Si, soy yo – dijo Willow escudriñando a la castaña menuda._

_- Estás muerta – afirmó Fred._

_- No, no lo estoy – se apresuró a decir la pelirroja._

_- Todos estamos muertos aquí – le dijo Fred con voz tranquila – Yo no quise aceptarlo tampoco, pero es así._

_- No, Fred – dijo Willow acercándose un poco más – Yo no he muerto._

_- ¿Por qué ibas a estar aquí, si no? – le inquirió el alma translúcida de la científica._

_- Yo…- Willow quería decirla que había venido por ella, pero en su lugar le preguntó - ¿Qué es este lugar, Fred?_

_- Esto… - dijo Fred extendiendo sus fantasmales brazos – esto no es nada, no estamos en ningún lugar…solo…esperamos._

_- ¿Esperáis? – preguntó la pelirroja confusa - ¿A qué?_

_- A ser juzgados – murmuró Fred._

_- El Purgatorio – dijo Willow en un susurro, Fred asintió._

_- Supongo que ese es uno de sus nombres – dijo la chica castaña, luego ambas se silenciaron, escuchando las voces susurradas del resto de almas de aquel lugar._

_- Fred—dijo Willow observando su triste semblante._

_- Debes darte prisa – le cortó la chica, la pelirroja la observó sin comprender – En aceptarlo, en darte cuenta de que estás muerta._

_- Fred yo no he muer—_

_- No saldrás de este lugar hasta que estés dispuesta a dejar todo atrás – volvió a interrumpirla Fred, Willow ladeó su cabeza, observando fijamente a la chica._

_- ¿Por qué continuas aquí, entonces? – le preguntó la bruja._

_Durante un rato, Fred no dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo observó a Willow con melancolía._

_- Porque no quiero, porque no puedo dejarlos – murmuró Fred con infinita tristeza._

_- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes dejar, Fred? – preguntó la bruja con cautela._

_- A todos – respondió Fred mirándola fijamente, como si la pregunta fuera absurda – sé que estoy muerta, pero…no quiero dejarlos ir, luché…luché por quedarme, pero… él me venció._

_- Illyria – dijo Willow, la otra chica asintió._

_- ¿Por qué tuve que irme, Willow? – preguntó Fred atormentada – Yo no quería… yo… - si no fuera porque Fred no tenía un cuerpo que pudiera hacerlo, Willow hubiera jurado que la chica lloraba – quería quedarme… con Wesley, con… lo intenté, lo intente con tanta fuerza. Le quiero de verdad._

_- ¿A Wesley? - preguntó Willow con lágrimas en los ojos, Fred asintió con tristeza y resignación._

_- Íbamos a ser felices – Fred sonrió afligida – Él ha sufrido tanto… yo iba a hacerle feliz, lo deseaba tanto ¿Por qué no pude?_

_- No…no lo sé – admitió Willow con voz estrangulada por la emoción._

_- Cuando estás aquí piensas tanto… - dijo la castaña de pronto - …debí haber visitado más a mis padres, pero siempre había algo que hacer, algo más importante – la pelirroja asintió notando las lagrimas calientes deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras observaba el fantasmal espíritu de Fred. _

_Willow había pensado las mismas cosas, después de que lograra aplacar su furia por la muerte de Tara, ¿Habría pensado ella lo mismo que Fred? ¿Habría estado aquí Tara?_

_- Ella lo pensaba – dijo Fred observando a la pelirroja – porque ella te amaba. Y todo lo que quiso haberte dicho le quemaba por dentro… porque eso es lo que yo siento. _

_Willow miró a Fred sin poder parar su silencioso llanto, la voz de la científica le hacia daño, estaba tan cargada de dolor y tristeza… de tanta resignación._

_- Nunca le dije que le amo – continuo Fred – nunca se lo dije… y ahora daría cualquier cosa solo por poder decirle cuánto le amo. Quiero decir tantas cosas, hay tantas cosas que nunca dije…_

_El alma de Fred comenzó a moverse por aquel lugar, como si vagara pensativa._

_- Nunca le dije a mis padres cuanto les quería y cuanto les echaba de menos. – continuó diciendo la castaña después de algún tiempo – Nunca le dije a Gunn que no le guardaba rencor, por como acabó todo. No le dije a Ángel cuanto me molesta que no escuche a nadie – dijo la chica con una sonrisa apenada – pero que le admiro por continuar luchando, aún cuando todo parece perdido. Quiero decirle a Lorne que le quiero como si fuera un hermano y que adoro esos motes cariñosos que le pone a todo el mundo. Y a Spike, que sé que bajo toda esa capa de ironía y cinismo, es uno de los hombres más amables y cariñosos que conozco, y no importa lo que piense él, yo sé que no es un monstruo._

_- Fred yo puedo – intentó decir Willow a la chica, pero ella volvió a interrumpirla._

_- Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, tantas cosas que quiero ver, experimentar – dijo Fred con una sonrisa – Me gusta todo lo de luchar contra el mal, pero quiero hacer más cosas… quiero… quiero vivir y disfrutar de una vida plena. Quiero ser feliz – dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa que después se descoloró mientras bajaba la vista y recuperaba la tristeza que parecía pegada a ella como una segunda piel – pero…ya nunca podré._

_- Fred ¿Quieres volver? ¿Quieres vivir? – preguntó Willow sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, la otra mujer levantó la vista confusa y molesta._

_- Claro que quiero – contestó Fred enfadada por la pregunta_

_- Entonces sólo tienes que darme tu mano._

_Fred abrió los ojos de para en par, viendo la mano que la pelirroja le extendía._

_- ¿Quieres decir… que si te doy la mano…? ¿Volveré? ¿…viviré? – preguntó Fred con desconfianza._

_- Te estamos esperando, Fred – dijo Willow cabeceando – Todos te esperan._

_- ¿Me esperan? – preguntó la castaña recelosa._

_- Wesley, Lorne, Gunn, Ángel, Spike, incluso Harmony – dijo Willow observando el temor de la joven frente a ella – me han enviado por ti. Así que ahora todo depende de ti. ¿Quieres volver?_

_Fred observó la mano de Willow durante un momento, antes de dar un paso hacia ella y tomarla con sus dedos fríos y translúcidos._

_- Si_

-------------O-------------

En la sala donde Willow y Fred yacían sobre los altares de piedra, hacía tiempo que se respiraba una tensa espera. Nadie hablaba y la mayoría de ellos ni si quiera se atrevía a levantar la vista.

Buffy echaba numerosos vistazos a la bruja sobre el pedestal que presidía el círculo. Aquella luz roja-anaranjada seguía envolviéndola y aunque en algún momento estuvo casi segura de haberla visto llorar, Willow no se había movido en absoluto. Flotando sobre la piedra, envuelta en la luz, que se movía y centelleaba.

De pronto la luz desapareció, Willow cayó sobre el altar de piedra con un golpe y las llamas de todas las velas negras se apagaron. Mirándose unos a otros, intentaban especular que significaba aquello. ¿Había acabado el conjuro? ¿Habían logrado algo? Buffy se giró hacia Willow que permanecía inmóvil sobre la piedra y sus nervios aumentaron. No solo parecía que no habían conseguido traer a Fred de vuelta, si no que además Willow no despertaba.

Y la Cazadora no sabía que hacer, la pelirroja les había advertido que no rompieran el circulo por nada, pero la inmovilidad de Willow estaba inquietando a Buffy por momentos. Entonces Willow abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose sobre el pilar, boqueando como un pez, buscando aire como si hubiera estado bajo el agua durante demasiado tiempo. Todos los ojos se clavaron sobre la bruja con la esperanza brillando en sus pupilas, hasta que súbitamente, un jadeo precipitado se unió al de la bruja y las cabezas se volvieron hacia el pedestal central que soportaba el cuerpo de la científica.

Fred jadeaba apresurada, abriendo la boca y los ojos de par en par, sus dedos se crisparon clavando las uñas en la piedra con angustia, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, revolviéndose, buscando el oxígeno con imperiosa necesidad.

Buffy observaba ensimismada a Fred, sabiendo exactamente la ansiedad que la chica debía sentir ahora mismo, reviviendo instantes similares de sus primeros momentos de vida después de la muerte. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al recordar la intensa sensación de pánico y claustrofobia que sufrió al despertar dentro de su ataúd.

La Cazadora salió de su ensoñación al oír un ruido sordo.

Parpadeando confusa, logró ver que la vela negra que Wesley sostenía, se había deslizado entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, y en cuestión de segundos el hombre estaba arrodillado junto al altar, incorporando el cuerpo agitado de la joven castaña y llamándola por su nombre entre exclamaciones y lágrimas.

- Fred, Fred – murmuraba Wesley angustiado, sujetando el cuerpo de la chica ayudándola a respirar mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con fuerza. Poco a poco su respiración fue estabilizándose y los espasmos cesaron - ¿Fred? – preguntó de nuevo Wesley, esta vez con una nota de temor en su voz.

- ¿Wes? – preguntó la voz rasposa de la joven buscando los ojos del hombre, como si le costara creerse que él realmente estuviera frente a ella.

- ¡Oh gracias! oh, gracias…. Oh, dios… – balbuceó Wesley con nuevas lagrimas bañando su rostro mientras tomaba las manos de Fred llevándoselas a los labios con infinita devoción – Oh dios, dios.

Fred reaccionaba lentamente, adaptándose de nuevo al hecho de tener un cuerpo, pero finalmente sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuello de Wesley estrechando su cabeza llorosa sobre su regazo, encogiendo su cuerpo sobre el hombre y depositando su cabeza sobre la de él, besando su cabello mientras las lágrimas y sollozos de ella se unían a las de él. Wesley rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y la estrechó con fuerza, temiendo que en cualquier momento Fred desapareciera y entre sus manos no quedara nada más que el intangible aire.

Willow que había logrado levantarse del altar se acercó al resto con paso tambaleante, Buffy en seguida la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras la pelirroja se apoyaba sobre los hombros de su amiga. Willow se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro, limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas mientras sonreía observando la escena frente a ella.

- Willow – dijo Buffy y la pelirroja se volvió hacia la Cazadora – has hecho un gran trabajo – dijo la rubia con media sonrisa.

- Eso parece – dijo Willow sabiendo que las palabras de la Cazadora implicaban más de lo que decían. La chica se volvió hacia su izquierda al notar una mano sobre su hombro, para ver a Spike sonriéndola, Willow asintió ante las felicitaciones silenciosas del vampiro.

------------O------------

(Dos días después, Oficinas de Wolfram&Hart)

Buffy salió del despacho de Ángel dando un portazo y luchando por mantener la ira a raya, mientras caminaba enfadada por los pasillos del edificio de oficinas. Se paró delante de la puerta de unos despachos sabiendo que Willow estaría allí. Abrió la puerta y resoplando llamó a la pelirroja.

- ¿Willow? – preguntó Buffy, parándose cuando la vio sentada, acompañada de Fred, Wesley y Lorne – Oh perdonad, no sabía que estuvierais…

- Tranquila, pastelito – le dijo Lorne poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la Cazadora para que se sentase con ellos. El demonio verde posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Buffy que se encogió ante el contacto – ¡Vaya! ¡que tensión!

- Lo siento – dijo Buffy con una sonrisa nerviosa – no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me toquen, salvo para… ya sabes, pegarme.

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas – dijo Lorne con una sonrisa, mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas significativas.

- Es que…bueno… he vuelto a discutir con Ángel – confesó la rubia cerrando sus puños con rabia.

- ¿Sobre qué, esta vez? – preguntó Willow girándose hacia su amiga, Buffy se encogió de hombros en clara señal de que no quería adentrarse en el asunto.

- Lo que no puedo creer es que Spike le haya dado la razón – se quejó Buffy crispándose de nuevo – Por dios, hay cosas que simplemente se dan por hecho, y que Spike y Ángel se odien es una de ellas. ¿Desde cuando coinciden en algo? – preguntó de forma casi retórica.

Lorne, Wesley y Fred se miraron entre ellos significativamente. Luego Fred se incorporó de su cómodo abrazo junto al ex-vigilante, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a Buffy.

- Desde lo del Shanshu – dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

- ¿El shan-qué? – preguntó Buffy frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, Willow también se inclinó en su asiento con interés.

- El Shanshu – repitieron Wesley, Lorne y Fred a una sola voz, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

- ¿Qué es el…"Shanshu"? – preguntó Willow estrechando los ojos.

- Es una profecía – respondió Fred después de echar un vistazo a Wesley, quien la sonrió.

- Vaya, que novedad – exclamó Buffy haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

- No sabemos si es real o una simple leyenda – comenzó a explicar el ex-vigilante – Siempre pensamos que se refería a Ángel, pero claro, después de lo de Spike…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó la Cazadora, volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia Wesley con palpable curiosidad.

- El Shanshu habla de un campeón, – dijo Wesley mirando a Buffy y Willow – un vampiro con alma, que será fundamental en el Apocalipsis.

- Aunque no se sabe si para bien o para mal – dijo Lorne encogiéndose de hombros y dando un trago a un cóctel que había aparecido como de la nada.

- Pero… - dijo Willow pensando mientras levantaba una mano – tanto Ángel como Spike han luchado en varios Apocalipsis. No veo que tiene de especial esa profecía – Buffy asintió mirando a su amiga y después volviéndose hacia Fred y Wesley que se sonreían entre ellos.

- Hay una recompensa – dijo Lorne dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, Buffy y Willow desviaron su mirada del demonio a Wesley en busca de explicación.

- El vampiro en concreto será limpiado de su pasado – dijo Wesley mirando a ambas chicas.

- ¿Limpiado? – preguntó Buffy confusa, Wesley asintió.

- Su vida anterior desaparecerá y será recompensado con una nueva – dijo esta vez Fred.

- Espera, estáis diciendo que uno de los dos podría… - empezó a decir Buffy mientras pensaba en la posibilidad.

- Tendrá una nueva vida mortal, humana – concluyó Wesley viendo los rostros estupefactos de Buffy y Willow.

- Guau – silbó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos – es muy…fuerte…aún así ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Ángel y Spike…ummmh se lleven más o menos bien?

- Cuando Spike recuperó su cuerpo aquí se organizó un hilo espectacular – dijo Lorne sirviéndose una nueva copa – La gente se volvió aún mas loca de lo normal y todos los aparatos electrónicos hicieron puff. El caso es que nos la jugaron.

- Parece que os pasa bastante a menudo – dijo Buffy con una mueca, Lorne se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- Wesley no estaba – dijo Fred mirando al hombre con cariño, luego se volvió a las chicas – Alguien del departamento de textos antiguos nos hizo creer que había una copa—

- La del tormento perpetuo, vaya nombre, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lorne bebiendo de su copa y sentándose al otro lado de Fred.

- Si, el tormento perpetuo – retomó la científica – aquel que los dos que la bebiera sería el vampiro al que se refería la profecía.

- Es decir que Spike y Ángel fueron los dos a por esa copa ¿no? – preguntó la pelirroja, Fred asintió - ¿Y qué pasó?

- Pues… lo cierto es que nos encajaría saber que fue lo que pasó – dijo la chica castaña – pero solo vimos los resultados.

- Se zumbaron de lo lindo – dijo Lorne a las chicas

- Parecía que les hubiera atropellado un camión – añadió Fred haciendo memoria – Y Ángel intentó convencerme de que se había caído por una escaleras, "muy grandes" – dijo Fred imitando la voz del vampiro moreno y riendo.

Buffy sonrió a su pesar, al igual que hicieron Willow y los demás.

- Me gustaría saber quien ganó – dijo Willow con una sonrisa, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de la Cazadora.

- Fue Spike – dijo una voz desde la puerta, al volverse todos vieron a Gunn, ahora sin traje y con aspecto bastante deplorable. Buffy alzó una ceja ante la afirmación del hombre, Gunn la observó y continuó hablando con una voz desprovista de cualquier clase de emoción – Spike ganó la pelea… según Ángel… era la primera vez que Spike le ganaba. Ángel me confesó que…creía que…Spike quería la copa más que él, y que por eso fue más fuerte y le ganó.

Buffy no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con una sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro, de alguna manera se sentía orgullosa de Spike.

- mmmh, Fred, Wes – dijo Gunn con voz incierta – puedo… ¿puedo hablar con vosotros?

Wesley dirigió una dura mirada al otro hombre, luego volvió su cabeza hacia Fred quien le estrechó la mano entre las suyas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente el ex-vigilante asintió.

- Bueno… será mejor que os dejemos solos – dijo Buffy levantándose acompañada por Willow y Lorne.

- ¿Cuándo os vais? – preguntó Fred antes de que las dos mujeres salieran del cuarto.

- En un par de horas – respondió Willow con una sonrisa.

- Si, dejé a mi hermana sola con Andrew – añadió Buffy con una sonrisa que todo el mundo compartió – va a matarme.

--------------O--------------

Algunas horas después, todos los colaboradores de Ángel se reunían en su despacho para despedir a Willow y Buffy. Las dos mujeres repartieron abrazos para todo el mundo, mientras los dos vampiros se mantenían un poco alejados de toda la algarabía de despedidas y sonrisas.

Tras abrazar a todos, Buffy se dirigió al rincón junto a las ventanas a prueba de los rayos del sol, junto a las que ambos vampiros se encontraban. Nerviosa, la cazadora se pasó las palmas de las manos por los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones vaqueros, después se acercó hasta Ángel.

Ambos se miraron durante un par de minutos antes de que alguno de los dijera nada.

- No vas a replantearte lo de presidir Wolfram & Hart ¿verdad? – le preguntó la rubia al vampiro moreno de brazos cruzados y rostro impávido.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Buffy – respondió Ángel molesto, Buffy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Bien, espero que tengas suerte, Ángel – dijo Buffy seriamente – porque no creo que esta sea una buena idea – por ultimo la rubia se acercó a su antiguo amor y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de soltarse y darse la vuelta sin mirarle.

- Spike – dijo la Cazadora observando al vampiro rubio apoyado sobre el respaldo de un sillón del enorme despacho.

- Buffy – murmuró él observando fijamente a la rubia frente a él, no queriendo olvidar ningún detalle de su rostro o su cuerpo, puede que nunca más volviera a verla. Buffy ante el examen al que se vio sometida, le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa – Espero que tú también sepas lo q—

- ¡Buff! – la interrumpió Willow a su espalda, la Cazadora giró la cabeza para mirarla – tenemos que irnos ya.

Buffy asintió, luego miró a Spike frente a ella, sintiendo una punzada de nervios en su estómago, una vez más se volvió hacia la pelirroja que la esperaba y luego hacia Spike, soltando un suspiro, que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, dio un paso hacia al vampiro y estrelló su pequeño cuerpo contra él.

Spike se tambaleó por un momento, tanto por el inesperado abrazo de la Cazadora, como por el ímpetu con el que lo hizo. El vampiro tembló al notar la respiración de Buffy contra su cuello. La rubia de puntillas, tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros cubiertos por el cuero del abrigo de Spike. Lentamente, el vampiro rubio rodeó la cintura de Buffy estrechando su pequeño cuerpo contra él y escondiendo la cabeza entre su largo pelo rubio, suspirando con alivio.

- Dios, no puedes imaginar cuanto he echado esto de menos – murmuró Buffy contra su oído, procurando que la fina audición vampírica de Ángel no captara sus palabras. Spike tembló imperceptiblemente en el abrazo ante la confesión de la rubia – Entiendo que no quieras continuar persiguiéndome – susurró de nuevo Buffy contra su oído – y sé que tienes tus motivos para quedarte aquí pero… - esta vez fue Spike el que sintió el cuerpo de la rubia estremecerse entre sus brazos – lo que… - comenzó a decir de nuevo Buffy apretando un poco más su abrazo en torno al cuerpo del vampiro – lo que… te dije… en la Boca del Infierno, no fue compasión, nunca lo fue…era…era cierto entonces y…y lo sigue siendo ahora, lo será siempre, Spike. – El vampiro tembló con fuerza ante la confesión susurrada de Buffy, suplicando porque no fuera una imaginación de su mente, intentando estrechar a la Cazadora un poco más fuerte para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba allí, diciéndole aquello. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Buffy ya se había apartado de él y estaba junto a Willow, ocultando su mirada y su rostro de los demás.

- Adiós, chicos – dijo Willow con una sonrisa reluciente, tomando a Buffy de la mano y agitando la otra para despedirse de los demás – Nos vemos la semana que viene.

- ¿La semana que viene? – preguntó Ángel dando un paso hacia las dos jóvenes, pero para cuando lo hizo, Willow y Buffy ya se habían disuelto en un torbellino - ¿Qué ha querido decir Willow? – preguntó el vampiro moreno cruzado de brazos y volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

Fred, Wesley y Lorne se miraron entre si y luego se volvieron hacia Ángel, observando al enfadado vampiro con seriedad.

- Queremos dejarlo, Ángel – dijo Fred

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el vampiro estrechando sus ojos sobre el pequeño grupo.

- Escucha, Ángel – dijo Wesley más calmado – después de todo lo que ha pasado – dijo bajando la cabeza y sintiendo como Fred estrechaba su mano apoyándole – no puedes pretender que sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Nos hemos dado cuenta que esto fue una mala idea desde el principio.

- No estáis hablando en serio – dijo Ángel cada vez más enojado.

- Pastelito de crema – dijo Lorne acercándose al vampiro – no podemos seguir aquí, es demasiado peligroso y… está mal, nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta. Espero que tú también sepas darte cuenta antes de que algo aún peor pase.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? – preguntó Ángel levantado la voz - ¿Os vais sin más?

- Willow y Buffy nos han ofrecido trabajar junto a las nuevas Cazadoras – explicó Wesley conservando la calma.

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Ángel – no podéis hacer eso. Wesley, tú odias ser Vigilante.

- No voy a ser Vigilante, Ángel – respondió el inglés – Desde que el antiguo Consejo explotó, Giles ha estado organizando a los Vigilantes que sobrevivieron y reclutando más, aun necesita gente, pero yo sólo me ocuparé de ayudarle con la organización y con los archivos y textos antiguos del Nuevo Consejo, de hecho Lorne y Fred tendrán probablemente más contacto con las Cazadoras que yo.

- No lo puedo creer – se quejó Ángel enfadado, luego señaló a los tres airado – Esto ha sido idea de Buffy, ¿verdad?

- Buffy nos lo comentó – dijo Fred sintiéndose de pronto molesta por como se estaba tomando Ángel todo esto – fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos aceptar.

- Ella, Andrew y su hermana estaban viviendo en Roma sólo temporalmente – añadió Wesley más tranquilo que Fred – tienen un piso allí, pero hace meses que se están trasladando a Inglaterra para ayudar a Giles a organizar el Consejo y entrenar a las decenas de Cazadoras activadas que hay ahora.

- Dentro de seis días nos marchamos a Londres – explicó Fred enfadada por la actitud del vampiro moreno.

- Buffy, Willow y Giles nos estarán esperando allí – dijo Wesley por ultimo – pensábamos pedirte prestado el avión, pero si tanto te molesta cogeremos un vuelo regular.

Fred y Wesley salieron del despacho, acompañados por Lorne. En seguida, Gunn y Spike salieron también dejando a Ángel enfurecido, sentado en su sillón de piel.

-------------------O-----------------

(Una semana después, jet privado de W&H)

- Me alegro de que Ángel finalmente entrara en razón – dijo Lorne buscando algo que tomar en el pequeño minibar de la nave – y nos dejara el avión.

- Espero que se de cuenta también que Wolfram&Hart es un tremendo error – murmuró Fred apoyada contra Wesley, el hombre dejó un suave beso contra su cabeza mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos.

- Yo también – murmuró Wesley contra su pelo mientras elevaba la vista mirando con diversión al inquieto cuarto pasajero del avión, que no había parado de deambular de un lado a otro desde que despegaron.

---------------O---------------

Giles levantó la vista al cielo viendo el rápido avión descender hasta la pista de aterrizaje del pequeño aeropuerto privado, cercano al nuevo edificio del Consejo, a las afueras de Londres.

- ¿Por qué habrán venido a estas horas? – preguntó Willow al hombre mayor a su lado.

- No sé, pero Wes me dijo que no podían salir antes del anochecer – respondió Giles viendo el avión tomar tierra.

- Será cosa de Ángel – se quejó Buffy a su otro lado.

- ¿Todavía enfadada con él? – preguntó la pelirroja, la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Un poco.

El avión finalmente se detuvo y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia él mientras la puerta se abría y la escalerilla aparecía. Antes de que los escalones hubieran terminado de salir por completo una ágil figura vestida de negro saltó de avión.

El corazón de Buffy dio un salto en su pecho cuando vio el abrigo de cuero negro ondear por la pista caminando hacia ella. Sus manos pronto comenzaron a sudar y su sangre zumbaba en sus oídos.

- ¿Spike? – preguntó Giles sorprendido cuando el vampiro pasó por su lado. Spike no se detuvo a saludar al hombre, simplemente siguió caminando hasta quedarse frente a Buffy.

- Spike – murmuró la Cazadora sorprendida, mientras escalofríos que no podía controlar corrían por su cuerpo.

- Tengo que preguntarte algo – dijo el vampiro sin más ceremonia, Buffy intentó responder pero no pudo encontrar su voz, así que se limitó a asentir – Lo que me dijiste ¿iba en serio?

Buffy miró los insondables ojos azul oscuro del vampiro, y todo lo que una vez había sentido estando junto a él, floreció en su corazón al ver la esperanza pintada en su rostro pálido de escultura griega. La Cazadora cabeceó lentamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión.

Spike dio un paso hacia ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, limpiando una lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos verdes con el pulgar. Reparando en el acelerado pulso de la Cazadora y en los estremecimientos que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo.

- Dilo, Buffy – pidió el vampiro en voz baja, la rubia abrió la boca para contestar, pero la emoción le impedía encontrar su voz – por favor – pidió él.

- Te quiero – susurró Buffy mientras dos nuevas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos – Te quiero, Spike – la Cazadora levantó sus manos posándolas sobre las del vampiro que estaban en su rostro – Te quiero de verdad – dijo otra vez, casi temiendo que él no la creyera de nuevo – Te qu— pero Buffy no pudo volver a repetir las palabras.

Spike había cerrado el poco espacio que los separaba, inclinado su cabeza hacia la suya, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, interrumpiendo su declaración. Buffy gimió con sorpresa y alegría y el vampiro la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Las manos de Buffy recorrieron los brazos de Spike desde sus manos hasta sus hombros agarrándose a él, como si fuera lo único que hubiera entre ella y un profundo abismo.

Ella abrió sus labios para él y Spike no la defraudó, colando su lengua en su boca, encontrando en seguida la suya, besándose con la misma pasión que la primera vez, dos años atrás tras la aparición del demonio musical. Las manos del vampiro volaron por el cuerpo de la Cazadora, acariciando sus caderas, su cintura y estrechándola contra él, tomándola por la espalda. Buffy hizo lo propio con Spike y pronto una de sus manos estaba por debajo de su abrigo alojada en su espalda, ciñéndole contra ella, asegurándose de que no desaparecería.

Spike redujo la intensidad del beso cuando notó que Buffy necesitaba respirar y poco a poco separó sus labios, reposando su frente contra la de ella. Buffy abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo en cuanto se encontró con los suyos, al descubrir que no era la unica que lloraba. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazarla separó su rostro del suyo, solo unos centímetros.

- Había pensado… – murmuró Spike transformando su sonrisa dulce, en la tan conocida sonrisa arrogante, que había hecho temblar las rodillas de Buffy desde la primera vez que lo vio, acompañada como no de una nota de lascivia en sus ojos – que tal vez también tengáis algún trabajo para mi.

Buffy le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, sin apenas poder creerse que estuviera de nuevo entre los brazos del vampiro que había vuelto su vida, sus ideas y sus creencias del revés, una vez tras otra.

- Puede que yo tenga algún trabajito para ti – dijo Buffy con una sonrisa pareja a la del vampiro, luego se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Spike susurrando unas pocas palabras en su oído, antes de separarse de nuevo y dirigirle una mirada cargada de lujuria, deseo y un profundo amor que desbordaba sus sentidos.

- Me gusta ese trabajo – sonrió Spike sin quitar ojo a la Cazadora – de echo creo que podría empezar a hora mismo.

- Estaba deseando que dijeras eso – respondió Buffy antes de fundirse con Spike en un nuevo beso.

- Bueno…ejem… - dijo Giles volviéndose hacia Wesley y sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, mientras empujaba sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz con claro nerviosismo - ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

**Fin**


End file.
